Fatali
by Sakura Blackwolf
Summary: At Lucrecia's waterfall, Cloud and Yuffie have a glimpse of Vincent's past. How he came to be. How he was trapped in Shinra Mansion for all those years


I am backers! Mwa ha! I'm procastinating ^^, I don't want to write for Scars, Cremated Psyche, or Countdown to Chaos right now. I just wanna make short stories! One-shots! But just for now ^^. Oh! And I'm also back from staring at Squall too! Squaaaaallll*starries!* check it out!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/bitterglass/Squall1.jpg  
  
I use my website to look at jpgs too, not just for poor, misguided Cloud-kun, because I screwed up my computer so now I can't see jpgs directly from my documents(only on websites, e-mails..yeah)  
  
  
  
Fatali  
  
  
"Cloud, where are going?"Vincent asked from his spot in the submarine. Cloud scratched his head.  
  
"Well, Vincent, I want to go check something out. Maybe to find something new-oh! And also that green thing is front of the sunken ship, so I figured we could look around until it leaves."  
  
"Are you scared, Cloud?" Yuffie mocked from her seat, trying to conquer her sickness at the same time. Cloud's eyes slanted, and the sub made a sharp turn to the left. Yuffie yelped and held her stomach while also rolling across the floor to the other side. Yuffie rubbed her head, groaning, "Ok, ok, don't have a cow."  
  
The waters began to become clearer as they reached the surface. The shimmers of sunlight appeared on top of the water as the landscape changed from water to clear blue skies. Yuffie wobbled as she stood, and stumbled out of the submarine, "Dammit..I hate motion sickness."   
  
Vincent emerged next, his metal tipped boots hardly making a sound. His ears picked up the sound of gushing water, the faint call of singing birds.That's when he noticed a waterfall just a few feet ahead. Unconsiously, he stepped forward. Step by step he went, brushing past a resting Yuffie and bringing more confusion to both her and Cloud as he disappeared behind the the falling water. Yuffie blinked. Cloud blinked. And they both blinked together.  
  
"What's with Vince?"  
  
Cloud walked towards the waterfall, "I don't know, Yuffie. Let's find out." And with that, he too went inside. Yuffie immediately stood up, running after the swordsman "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
The ninja stopped next to Cloud, panting heavily, "You jerk! You just left me! How could-huh?" She noticed that Cloud wasn't listening to her. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her. The Wutanese turned her head and saw Vincent a few steps ahead. The ex-Turk stood there, as if in a trance. He wasn't moving, or he didn't seem to be moving. Tilting her head, she noticed his eyes were glazed over, watching the area in front of him. Yuffie looked past the older man and noticed an altar within the chilly, dark cave. On it, was a woman she wouldn't be able to see if the cave was brighter. The woman stood up, her ghostly brown ponytail falling back behind her. She had a Shinra labcoat on, Yuffie noted, and she looked about the same age as Vincent. Were she and Vincent close friends?  
  
"Vincent..."the woman murmured, opening her indigo eyes. Vincent stared at her, as if she were a new exibit to the local zoo.  
  
"That voice? It can't be...Lucrecia..?"He said to himself, in disbelief. Yuffie opened her mouth to say something, but Cloud stopped her and shook his head. Yuffie's eyebrows furrowed. Who was this Lucrecia? Why was Vincent getting so jittery all of the sudden? Was she Vincent's ex-girlfriend? Yuffie then blinked. Wait..why was she so worked up about this? She wasn't jealous. The ninja resisted the urge to snort. Nope, not her. She didn't crush on the vamp guy.  
  
Lucrecia's eyes held a faint shock to them,"Vincent...?"  
  
Vincent snapped out of his stupor, and nearly ran forward,"Lucrecia!"  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
A dead silence fell over them. Vincent stopped abruptly, and stood firm in his spot. The dark-haired man's head bowed low, so that his chin touched his chest. Lucrecia looked at him, eyes holding a sign of pity and mourn. Yuffie cried out as a bright, white light suddenly cloaked them all, "What in the world...?!"  
  
  
  
"Professor Gast and Professor Hojo thought of something new to try," Vincent nodded quietly. Lucrecia took a deep breath,"They decided that they were going to try to create a human with capibilites of a Cetra, or as some people call it, an Ancient, since they recently discovered Jenova."  
  
"And how are they going to do this?"Those may have been words Vincent would regret saying.  
  
"Well, they're going to combine my cells with Jenova cells, so that when I give birth, the baby will have the cells needed for an Ancient."  
  
Vincent blinked,"What..?! Lucrecia you can't!"  
  
She smiled,"But Vincent, it's already halfway done."  
  
"Lucrecia, Jenova is over a thousand years old! What if you die?! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Lucrecia frowned at this.  
  
"I'll have you know, I would do anything for this!"  
  
Vincent scowled and turned his back on his. He sharply tucked his clenched fists inside his pockets. Closing his angry eyes, he opened them once more and looked at the woman over his shoulder,"Why?"  
  
"Vincent...I love Hojo."  
  
  
  
Vincent shivered. During his long walk around the area of Nibelheim, it had rained. His uniform already had clung onto him like a second skin. When he got to the hotel, he was going to take a nice, long shower. It had stopped raining moments ago though, but that didn't help the Turk. The breeze made him cold and made it harder for him to walk without receiving a chill from his ice water drenched suit. As he entered the small town, he picked up the sight of two figures on the path to the center square. Lucrecia...he noticed...and Hojo. Hojo was holding Lucrecia in an embrace, petting her head as she hid her face in his coat clad shoulder. He was whispering to her. Probably words of comfort. Vincent turned away and walked around back to the hotel instead of intruding the two's moment, "If she is happy,"he whispered to himself,"then I don't mind."  
  
  
  
"My baby,"Lucrecia murmured,"I want to hold my baby.."  
Vincent watched her from the doorway, as the woman frantically called out to darkness for her baby. Her Sephiroth. Vincent sighed and removed himself from the room, his red cape fluttering around him, as he was still cold. The graduation uniform he worn when he became a Turk wrapped around his body, black against red. A strip of red winded around his head to keep his damp hair from pasting itself to his face. He met Hojo then.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Hojo frowned,"Well it -is- my science experiment."  
  
Vincent's eyes narrowed,"A science experiment? Hojo! This is a living baby you're dealing with, but yet you treat it as a -thing- that will only bring your status up in the science department?! You bastard,"he snarled. Hojo snorted at him and shoved past the Turk into the hospital room. Vincent glared at Hojo's backside, before stomping out with the anger clear upon his face.  
  
He stared out the window for some time, mostly at Shinra mansion. He had heard no one lived there because the place was haunted. The beginning of a nightmare. He had also heard once the townspeople tried to host a Halloween party in there, but got scared off because they had heard something. But that was also where Hojo worked on his experiments. His eyes narrowed. Hojo. His name was like venom to him. Vincent snarled and stood up, holdstering his gun, Quicksilver to his belt in case he ran into any monsters on the way to see Hojo. In two motions the door was opened and closed.  
  
He ran down the spinning stairway, which looked almost unstable to him, but he would do anything to get there. Once he stepped off, the hallway was like a dungeon. Cobwebs were everywhere, the same stone wall he had seen on his way down was at his sides. With a grunt, Vincent was off again, metal tipped boots never making a sound as always. He passed a wooden doorway, which had made him stop. Quietly, the Turk peeked inside and saw five sets of coffins, each covered with dust, each holding that smell of rotting flesh. Vincent's nose wrinkled at the raw smell and quickly closed the splinter filled door. His gaze caught sight of the door ahead of him and ignoring the bats that flew overhead, he stepped in.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Hojo asked from his files. Vincent closed the door behind him.  
  
"I want you to stop this project. You're killing Lucrecia!"  
  
"Idiot. Lucrecia is dead." Vincent's eyes widened and he growled,"You're lying!"  
  
"I don't lie." Vincent's fists clenched and blinded by rage he ran towards Hojo, murder set on his eyes. But Hojo was ready for this, unfortunately. The scientist pulled out a gun from his lab coat and fired at the enraged Vincent Valentine. Everything seemed so quiet to the Turk now. He didn't even feel himself falling towards the stone floor. Didn't even hear himself cry out or the bullet that had hit him. Black spots nudged at the edges of his eyes. Those eyes began to become unfocused, blurring the sight which he had recently held. He saw Hojo staring at him. Hojo..so that would be the last thing he saw before he died? That was sad.   
  
Just sad.  
  
  
  
When he awoke, his mind felt fuzzy. He couldn't think, could hardly see. And his left hand felt unusually painful. He tiredly turned his head, brought back to reality once he caught sight of the purple and blue which marred his left forearm all the way down to his fingertips. He wanted to get up and run out screaming, but he was too tired. It was just as he had heard. Shinra Mansion was certainly the beginning of a nightmare, but fate decided to add onto that nightmare. Hojo approached him, frowned as he noticed the half opened eyes that stared at him suddenly. Vincent watched with exhausted energy has Hojo encased his throbbing arm inside bronze, keeping him from seeing the only proof a demon had been embedded within him. He didn't know which was better, seeing the blue and purple over his skin or the monsterous claw he had been given.  
  
"Yes, I think that experiment was a success, but.."he thought he heard Hojo said. Again, his mind could not function and Hojo was soon carrying him off the table. He faintly heard the sound of the door he had come across earlier kicked open. The raw stench hit his nose again, and this time he squirmed slightly. Hojo muttered under his breath. Something along the lines of..  
  
"I can't let you get in the way of my experiments again, which is why I'm leaving you here trapped with your demons," Hojo turned to smile at him,"No one will be able to find you. No one dares to look around Shinra Mansion anymore." Leaving him..here? In Shinra Mansion?  
  
Vincent made a small, almost non-existent sound as Hojo dropped him inside the center coffin. The smell of dead flesh was strong, and Vincent was starting to move a bit more each minute. The scientist reached over to the side and grabbed the large lid which closed the center coffin. He smiled once more, but this time he looked more devilish, "Goodbye, Mr. Valentine." Vincent's eyes widened as he was suddenly brought out of his stupor. It was starting to get darker as the lid fell over him. Vincent banged upon the inside with his flesh arm,  
  
"No! Let me out!"  
  
Hojo grunted and sat upon the shaking lid while holding a hammer and a few nails in both hands. Vincent screamed once more and he kept screaming, even as Hojo began nailing down the piece that would confine him to darkness. The Turk's eyes began sprouting tears, as he was losing hope. Again he punched against the lid, hoping Hojo would have mercy or that he was strong enough to break free.  
  
"Please!"He cried out desperately,"I have to go back to Lucrecia! I have to see her! Hojo!"  
  
"You fool,"Hojo muttered, as he finished nailing down the coffin. Now all that came from Vincent's vain efforts were dull thuds and a slight viberation.  
  
"Hojo! No! Don't leave me here!"  
  
But Hojo was already gone.   
  
Chaos was laughing.  
  
And Vincent was already sobbing.  
  
  
  
Vincent lifted his head once more,"Lucrecia...you're alive..."  
  
Lucrecia hugged her arms,"I wanted to disappear... I couldn't be with anyone... I wanted to die... But the Jenova inside me wouldn't let me die... Lately, I dream a lot of Sephiroth... My dear, dear child. Ever since he was born I never got to hold him, even once... Not even once. You can't call me his mother... That... is my sin..."  
  
Sephiroth..So Sephiroth was Lucrecia's son. Not Jenova's, both Cloud and Yuffie thought. Vincent kept ignoring the others behind him and took another step forward.  
  
"Back!! Stay back!!"She cried out.  
  
Vincent stopped.  
  
She lifted her head once more,"Vincent...won't you please tell me?"  
  
Vincent bit his lip, and hesitantly said,"......What?"  
  
"If Sephiroth is still alive? I heard that he died five years ago. But I see him in my dreams so often... And I know that physically, like myself, he can't die so easily. Please, Vincent, tell me......"She looked so desperate to know. Cloud started to step forward this time, but Vincent waved him back. He turned his ruby eyes back to the melancholy Lucrecia.  
  
"Lucrecia... Sephiroth is dead..."  
  
  
-Owari- 


End file.
